


Irreplaceable

by Mandakatt



Series: Little Star [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Loss of familiar, M/M, Mention of Loss, Reader Insert, Self Insert, death of pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Loss is hard for you. For anyone really…but there are those out there that tell you when you lose something like this, that you can just ‘replace it’.You wondered somewhere, in the mix of your grief, if that was how he saw you.If you were just something to be simply replaced…
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Little Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Irreplaceable

“So that’s it? It’s over?”

It felt like your life was sucked out of you the moment you had uttered those words, and you clenched your hand into a tight fist as your eyes burned with more unshed tears. Life was being entirely unfair--not that it was rather kind to you any other time--but right now, it was as if you were nothing more than a pile of wolf shit that someone had accidentally stepped in.

“They’re going to...it’s because of me...right?”

Turning your eyes to him you felt your blood boil as the bastard just stood there, rather emotionless as usual. This was a state of him you had come to accept. The only time he seemed to show any sort of true emotion was when he was discussing his vendetta with Viren, but you, like the human emotional idiot you are, believed that he cared about you. 

All because he had told you that your life was _worth_ something.

And you, like the fool you were, believed that meant he cared. That some part of him; even if it was only as thick as a hair on his head, gave a damn about you. You were coming to realize that you were as you thought you had been. A tool. Something to be used and discarded, much as how life was treating you right now.

“Because I said--because I had wanted to make things better, I only made it worse. My choice to do something about it, made things worse. If I had left things alone maybe--” you hated how your voice had started to tremble, as you were once more overcome with emotion. “--if I had not stepped in and helped, things would be--”

“No.”

Aaravos surprised you then by pulling you close with his hand on the back of your neck, placing your face against his chest. He didn’t embrace you, he simply kept you there, and said not a word. 

“L-Let me go…” 

“No,” Aaravos spoke again softly as he moved his hand from the back of your neck to slowly start petting his fingers gently over the hair at the back of your head, only stopping when he felt you tense. “I do not wish to. I ask that you remain where you are, for just a bit longer.”

“...why?” you growled out as your shoulders started to tremble with your silent sobs. 

You didn’t want him to see you like this. Something so weak and so emotional, especially over something like the loss of a familiar. He probably thought you childish to be crying over something that you could easily create again, but it was like you’d just lost part of yourself...and that part of yourself was not something you could just replace with something else.

But maybe that was what scared you too. 

That you could just be as easily replaced with something that he simply willed into existence. 

“You are so wonderfully and beautifully human,” Aaravos’ fingers again started to work over your hair as his other arm finally wrapped around your shoulders, so he could keep you gently held to his chest. “Just...stay…” 

Maybe it was the fact that he was being unusually kind. Or maybe he took pity on you in your emotional state, but that last word caused you to cling to him as you cried harder into his chest, your entire form shaking with each shaky breath you took, and yet what surprised you the most was he never let go of you. He never said a word about how weak you were, or how silly you were being. He simply stood there, and let you cry. 

“My little star, I would give you the sun if it meant that you never again felt pain in your heart,” Aaravos spoke softly, his fingers still petting slowly over your hair, growling out his next words. “I would burn down and ruin anyone and _anything_ that got in my way...”

Those words surprised you enough that you gasped and slowly lifted your head to look up at him. You went slightly wide eyed as he brought his hand up to gently wipe your tears away with his thumb before he gently cupped your face as he lowered his to kiss away your tears on your other cheek. 

“I will be with you always, Little Star,” he spoke softly against your skin, watching your eyes flutter shut, as a smile turned his lips upwards. “You are _mine_ , and nothing shall ever replace you. Never forget this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lauren](https://thetrueenemyofhumanity.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
